roman_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Julius Caesar
Gaius Julius Caesar (July 12, -100 B.C.E - March 15, -44 B.C.E) Family Julius Caesar is the son of Gaius Julius Caesar and Aurelia Cotta. Marriage and Issue Caesar married Cornelia and had one daughter, Julia. While in Egypt, he got into an affair with Cleopatra VII of Egypt, and had a son, Caesarion, who briefly reigned as pharoah until his assassination. Early Life Caesar was born into a wealthy family, but his family stripped of everything when his father fought on the losing side in a civil war. He joined the army to regain his family's honor. The Triumvirate In 71 B.C.E, Caesar is a soldier in an army led by Marcus Licinius Crassus. Crassus stations his army in defense of Rome, as an army of 100,00 slaves led by Spartacus are making headway towards the city. Caesar interrupts a meeting among Crassus and his generals who plan on retreating back towards Rome, so they could better prepare themselves for an attack. He tells them that they need to attack them while Spartacus is not expecting it. Crassus agrees to this and the army marches before dawn. The army arrives in the morning and Spartacus, who is caught offguard, is defeated and killed, even though his body was not found. After the victory, Caesar tells Crassus that he is wasting resources and human labor by having every captured slave crucified. Crassus tells him that this proves they were the ones who defeated Spartacus and no one else. Caesar and Crassus then race to Rome as another Roman general, Pompey Magnus, also wants to claim glory for the defeat of Spartacus. They end up arriving in Rome after Pompey, and Crassus is disappointed. Caesar watches as the situation escalates and intervenes before Crassus draws a blade on Pompey. Caesar returns home and visits Cornelia and Julia, and takes that as reward enough for his role in defeating Spartacus. He then attends meetings in the Senate and sees a conflict brewing between Pompey and Crassus. In a private talk with Crassus later on, Caesar finds out that Crassus is willing to get into a civil war with Pompey. Crassus asks him for his support if war does come and being safe, Caesar agrees. After Caesar returns home, he finds that Cornelia has fallen ill and dies soon after. Cornelia is burned on a pyre shortly after her death. While he mourns Cornelia, he thinks about his father's fate in his own civil war. If he picks the wrong side, he would be ruined and that was the last thing he wanted. In order to resolve this issue, he manages to create an alliance between Pompey and Crassus. Crassus is convinced almost immediately, but Pompey wants to be sure Caesar can be trusted. So Caesar promieses to push his legislation through first as Consul of Rome, and he gives him his daughter's hand in marriage. After the wedding, Crassus and Pompey make Caesar consul and the First Triumvirate begins. The Great Conqueror Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Season 2